debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
World Forger
Summary The World Forger also known as Alpheus is the first son of Perpetua and brother of the Monitor and the Anti-Monitor. Alpheus was assigned in the World Forge, a place deep in the dark beneath creation to create universes from the fears and feelings of every living being of the multiverse. The most stable universes will rose into the Orrery of Worlds and for the unstable one, Alpheus will dispatch his dragon known as Barbatos to destroy them and return their energies to the forge. However, Barbatos killed the World Forger and corrupted the World Forge. After Barbatos' defeat, Alpheus was reformed in the Sixth Dimension. Following the destruction of the Source wall and the liberation of Perpetua, Alpheus started to create countless universes in attempt to create a perfect multiverse of justice to replace the current one in order to save peoples of the current multiverse who have a place in his new multiverse of justice from being destroyed by the Judges of the Source. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 1-A Name: Alpheus, World Forger, The Forger Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: 20 billion years old Classification: Cosmic Being Attack Potency: Macroverse level+ (Equal to The Monitor and the Anti-Monitor. Created Hypertime with his own hands, which consists of all the infinite timelines within the Orrery of Worlds. Can shatter reality) | Transcendent level (He is a piece torn from the Overvoid. Exist in the Sixth Dimension, the final realm and highest plane of existence which is beyond the Multiverse) Dimensionality: Devoid lower within the Multiverse Travel Speed: Massively FTL+ | Irrelevant Combat Speed: Massively FTL+ | Irrelevant Reaction Speed: Massively FTL+ | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Macroversal+ | Transcendent Durability: Macroverse level+ | Transcendent Stamina: Infinite Range: Macroversal+ | Transcendent Standard Equipment: '''World Forger Hammer: A cosmic hammer that Alpheus use to create form from idea and hammer everything into existence. Element X: The purest metal in the World Forge capable to shape into anything its users wish which Alpheus use to create universes in the World Forge. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation, Space-Time Manipulation (Can create universes and has created the hypertime with own hands), Physics Manipulation (Wrote every rules of the universes he creates), Law Manipulation (Wield the Dimensional Superstructure which govern all things imaginable and unimaginable), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, 3), Immortality (Type 1, 10), Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, BFR (Has send the Justice League from the Earth to Apokolips), Dimensional Travel, Empathic Manipulation (Can read feelings), Mind Manipulation (Can rewrite the mind of others), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation (The Monitors can alter their scales and pitches) Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can transfer the essence of all living beings of a previous Multiverse into a new one) Absorption (Can absorb life force), Precognition (Can peer into the four dimension), Resurrection (Can respawn to the Sixth Dimension when killed) Intelligence: Unknown. Weaknesses: ''' None Notable. '''Feats: * Created countless universes in the World Forge from the people's fears and feelings. * Attempted to create a utopia multiverse of justice to replace the current one. * Overwhelmed J'onn J'onzz psychic abilities easily. * Stopped a punch from a slightly weakened Superman with his finger in his Future Superman form. Notable Attacks / Techniques: * Unique Physiology: As one of the original beings, Alpheus is older than the multiverse, putting him at the age of 20 billion years old and possesses nigh-infinite powers, being one of the most powerful beings of the multiverse and possesses great strength, capable of holding a punch from a slightly weakened Superman with his finger. A punch from an amped Superman by many suns was only capable of knocking him out very briefly. * Crisis Anvil: When a multiversal Crisis occurs, a Crisis Anvil appears before Alpheus which he can strike with his hammer to descend a brand new multiverse to replace the destroyed one. The life energies of every living being of the former multiverse who have a place to his new world will be transferred to the new multiverse. * Creation: Alpheus can hammer universes out of the fears and feelings of every living being of the multiverse by using Tenth Metal/Element X. He can write every rule of the realities he creates. He once created a galaxy to trap Superman in it and has created Barbatos to destroy the universes of the World Forge which fall back decayed. * Precognition: The World Forger can watch over creation that will exist in the future. He also can perceive countless possibilities and futures. * Teleportation: The World Forger can teleport himself and others. * Telepathy: The World Forger is able to read the feelings of others and can easily overwhelm their psychic abilities. * Shapeshifting: The World Forger can manipulate his own cells to change his form or to exist in the lower plane of existence that he normally cannot exist. * Life Force Manipulation: Alpheus can transfer the life essences of the living beings from a previous multiverse destroyed into a new multiverse with the Crisis Anvil. Keys: In Multiverse | Sixth Dimension Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Matter Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Physics Users Category:Law Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Size Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Superhumans